vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geist: die Vergessenen
thumb|168px|rightGeist: die Vergessenen (engl. Original: Wraith: the Oblivion) ist ein Pen & Paper Rollenspiel aus dem Haus White Wolf, welches aufgrund seines geringen Erfolgs nie in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Geschichte: Geist: die Vergessenen ist ein etwas anderes System der Welt der Dunkelheit, denn hier geht es darum, dass die Spieler in die Rolle eines kürzlich Verstorbenen schlüpfen. Geister sind rastlose Seelen, die auch nach ihrem Tod immer noch keine Ruhe finden und an unerledigte Aufgaben (Passions) oder Gegenstände/Personen/Orte (Fetters) gebunden sind. Diese Bindungen verhindern, dass die Seele ins Vergessen entgleiten kann und sie werden von dem Geist gut behütet, denn erst wenn all die offenen Fäden seiner vergangenen Existenz verwoben sind, kann der Geist wirklich Ruhe finden. Wenn eine kürzlich verstorbene Seele durch das Leichentuch tritt, dass die Welt der Lebenden von der Welt der Toten trennt, befindet sie sich in einem hilflosen und matten Zustand. Nur den wenigsten gelingt es, sich aus diesem Zustand zu befreien und sich auf die Suche nach dem Grund für ihre Rastlosigkeit zu machen. Die anderen, denen das nicht gelingt, werden zu seelenlosen Drohnen, die unrettbar verloren sind. Doch dies ist nur die eine Hälfte dessen, was einen Geist ausmacht. In jedem Geist lauert auch ein "Shadow", der die dunkle, egoistische und zerstörerische Seite einer Seele verkörpert. Er versucht stets, den Geist von seinen Zielen abzubringen, denn wenn dieser erfolgreich ist, entgleitet er ins Vergessen und der Shadow will natürlich weiter existieren. Jede Seele, die in sich Sehnsucht, Hoffnung oder sogar Hass trägt, darf nicht weiterziehen. Sie verbleiben in den Schattenlanden, sind gefangen zwischen den Toten und gleichzeitig gebunden an die Lebenden. Diese Geister tragen in sich unerfüllte Wünsche, den Hunger nach Macht oder andere unerfüllte Begierden, die so unglaublich stark sind, dass sie sogar über den Tod hinausgehen können. Die Existenz eines Geistes kann erfüllt sein vom hellen Glanz seiner Sehnsüchte oder grausam verdunkelt durch seine Angst. Da Sie von ihren Wünschen getrieben und von ihren "Fetters" gebunden werden, sind Geister Gefangene zwischen diesem Leben und dem nächsten, die auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen den Welten wandeln. Sie sind gefangen in der Erinnerung an ihr Leben, egal, wie arm oder reich es auch ausgesehen haben mag, und die damit verbundenen Lüste und Leiden. Sie sind dem grauenhaften Sturm der Unterwelt, dem Tempest, hilflos ausgesetzt und werden von ihm getrieben. Ein Geist kann die Welt der Sterblichen (Skinlands) immer noch berühren. Für die Lebenden mag es nur ein Flüstern oder ein Windhauch sein, hinter dem sich allerdings ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Hilfe und Erlösung verbergen kann. Nur selten können die Geister jedoch mit Lebenden in Kontakt treten. Trivia: *Geist: die Vergessenen ist ein weniger bekanntes Subsystem der Welt der Dunkelheit und wurde erstmals 1994 von White Wolf veröffentlicht. Da es allerdings aufgrund seiner schwermütigen Atmosphäre und dem Mangel an actionreichen Passagen nie mainstream-tauglich oder erfolgreich war, wurde es bereits 1998 wieder eingestellt. So wurde es nie ins Deutsche übersetzt und ist den meisten deutschen Rollenspielfans weitestgehend unbekannt. *Der geringe Bekanntheitsgrad ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass es sich bei Geist: die Vergessenen um ein tiefgängiges System mit vielen Facetten handelt, das zwar weniger Action, aber dafür vergleichsweise mehr Freiraum für Charakterspiel und mitreißende Geschichten bietet, worauf eindeutig der Hauptaspekt dieses Systems liegt. Das System ist auch sehr gut mit allen anderen Systemen kompatibel, ein Beispiel dafür ist Vampire: die Maskerade, da der Clan der Giovanni durch seine nekromantischen Fähigkeiten oftmals mit Geistern in Kontakt tritt oder diese versklavt. *Durch die Kluft zwischen den eigentlichen Zielen des Geistes und des Eingreifens seines Shadows entwickelt sich im Spiel eine einmalige Spannung: Wird der Geist den Einflüsterungen des Shadows erliegen, so findet die Seele niemals Ruhe - Geht er nicht auf die dunkle Seite ein, so wird er seine Aufgabe schnell erledigt haben und in die Vergessenheit entgleiten... Kategorie:Sonstige Systeme